An Unforgettable Love
by Supreme Dictator of the World
Summary: Draco and Harry might seem like the perfect couple in most fics but in this one, abuse and love mix to create something truly unforgettable. CHPTERS 1-3 REVISED
1. The End

**AN UNFORGETTABLE LOVE**

**PROLOGUE: The End**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but a computer that loves me…

**A/N: **Revised 6/21/11

* * *

_It started out like any other argument between us. _

_It ended like one too._

_ Except this time,_

_ I never came back._

* * *

He was always jealous of someone or another at the Auror office. If they so much as looked at me, we had a problem.

It didn't matter who they were or where they came from, we always had to fight about it and the results were always pretty much the same.

The yelling, the swears, it was just a normal Wednesday night for us.

But as soon as I screamed, "I hate you!" He lost it.

I knew how much those three words affected him, but I wanted him to hurt, to understand the pain that I felt every time his jealousy raged.

I just couldn't stop the words as they tumbled out of my mouth.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor again.

Shaking with rage, I silently took the repeated blows to my stomach.

Crying out would just make him angrier.

Unable to stop the tears from streaming down my face, I looked up into the cold fury held within the eyes of my attacker, hopelessly trying to find traces of love hidden among all of the hate.

But those eyes no longer held any love for me.

They never did.

With this heart-wrenching realization came a new found strength, and I pushed myself up off of the floor, startling both me and my lover.

Taking advantage of his surprise, I ran into our bedroom knowing that this was my only chance for escape.

He took off after me like an enraged bull, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving." I said, wildly packing everything I could,while still staying out of his reach.

"And what will that accomplish? You always come back!" he scoffed.

"Not this time! This time I'm leaving for good!"and with that I apparated

Out of our bedroom.

Out of our flat.

Out of the only true home I'd had since graduating from Hogwarts.

Out of Draco Malfoy's life forever.

Or so I thought…

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Was it horrible, or great or idiotic?

**6/21/11: **Feedback would be much appreciated due to the time I took out of my summer to revise this. So much manga could have been read if it weren't for this story. lol XD


	2. Three Years Too Soon

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**A/N:** Revised 6/21/11**  
**

* * *

"Ron! Ron! Look at this! Isn't this adorable?" Harry said, holding up a very frilly pink toddler's dress in front of his boyfriend.

"Um…" Ron gaped. "Harry don't you think that's a little much? I mean…first of all there's too many ruffles and second, Rose's favorite color is red now not pink, that was yesterday."

"Oh right, well then…" Harry went to search for something better and came back with an even more ridiculously gaudy red dress, "What about this one?"

Ron laughed, shaking his head.

As Harry sighed and returned to discover yet another hideous dress, Ron couldn't help but think back to that moment three years ago when Harry had appeared in his flat in despair.

**FLASHBACK-**

_Harry apparated into Ron's living room with a bruise on his face and tears running down his cheeks. Ron startled by his best friend's appearance quickly got out of his armchair and went over to assess his best friend's wounds._

_"What's wrong? What happened!" He demanded. Harry didn't answer right away. It took him a while to calm down._

_But when he eventually got a hold of himself, the whole story came gushing out. Ron had to listen closely to make sure he didn't miss anything._

_When Harry finally finished talking, Ron overloaded him with questions, "He's been hurting you? How long has this been going on? Why haven't you told me or Hermione? I always knew that slimy git was up to no good."Harry held up his hand to stop Ron's rambling, " I love him Ron, that's why I never told anyone...but, now I'm beginning to realize that maybe that's not enough..."_

_After a couple of days of relishing in his newfound freedom, the "i'm sorry" owls came and with them so did the feelings of guilt and regret. If it hadn't been for him, Ron knew that Harry would have ended up right back in the arms of Draco and he wasn't about to let that happen._

_Ron had been devastated when he found out that the one he loved had chosen an arrogant Slytherin over him, but he reasoned that as long as Harry was happy, he would push his feelings aside and be happy for him. But as it turned out to both Ron's dismay and delight, Draco had been the cause of more anguish than happiness. So Ron made Harry's recovery his responsibility and made it so that Draco would never come near Harry again. _

_Of course Harry had called Ron "overprotective" and "unreasonable" for monitoring him every second of every day, but Draco had abused and exploited the one he loved, no way was he giving him back._

_It had taken Ron three long years, but finally Harry was his._

**END FLASHBACK!**

"65.32, please" said the bored the cashier.

"Ron! Ron! Hellooo…are you okay?" Harry said while waving his hand in front of Ron's face.

Ron suddenly snapped back to the here and now and handed the cashier a few galleons. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just so shocked at how much this dress costs…It's not even that much fabric."

"Well, I'm sorry but it shouldn't matter how much it costs as long as we get to see Rose's shining face when she sees this present!" Harry squealed.

"I can only imagine what would happen if we adopted kids, they would probably be more spoiled than Rose." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure Viktor wouldn't let Hermione spoil her too much…" Harry replied, having missed Ron's point.

"Sure whatever, just don't complain to me when Rose becomes as spoiled as Maltese lap dogs!" Ron said turning bright red as he quickly reverted the subject back to the cost of Rose's dress and as they exited the boutique.

* * *

As Ron continued ranting and raving about financial matters, Harry zoned out and started glancing at the people around them, when suddenly he caught a familiar glimpse of blonde out of the corner of his eye. He turned for a closer look, but saw nothing.

Harry shook his head and turned back around, dismissing it as his imagination. However, as soon as his mind had drifted away again, he saw the same flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye. But, when he turned back around, he only saw an old couple window shopping.

Harry, determined to believe that he was just stressed from work, turned his attention back to Ron who hadn't noticed Harry's growing anxiety.

But, Harry couldn't shake off the suspicion that someone was watching him and despite his better judgement turned back around for a third time, hoping to see nothing but the old couple. Instead, he was met with a familiar pair of cold grey eyes.

Harry's heart stopped and he couldn't breath.

The world shrunk down to just those eyes, taunting him, ravishing him, entrancing him, making him forget all of the pain they once caused,and making him regret that those aren't the eyes he will see when he goes to bed that night.

It was like the world made sense again, the planets aligned, and the angels were singing. But if angels were singing, Harry didn't hear them. Everything was muted, as he became sucked into those eyes. Those eyes that signified home and everything that Harry had once believed in and yet said nothing, keeping an air of mystery about them. Daring you to dive in and discover more.

However, as soon as Harry was about to reach climax in his stupefied, euphoric state,it all stopped and his heart started again. Reality stepped in and it hit him hard, all at once, the anguish, the hate, the love, the passion. With one look into those beautiful, icy eyes, Harry's mind and heart had gone from inactive into overload. Harry was coming undone and the only one witness to it, was the one causing it. The despair mixed with the passion causing Harry to wonder whether he wanted to run to Draco or break down and cry. So he did what he had had to do all those years ago and shut his mind off. Instead of focusing on the butterflies having a rave in his stomach, Harry turned his attention back to Ron and futilely tried to pretend that his lover of 5 years wasn't walking behind them_._

However, all of Harry's hard work went out the door when he heard Draco's footsteps pick up their pace. The floodgate of emotions escaped from Harry's poorly locked mind as he tried to think of what to say if Draco approached Ron and him.

A shiver went down Harry's spine as he felt Draco walk past him. So caught up in keeping his composure, it took Harry a minute to realize that instead of confronting the young couple, Draco had slipped something into his coat pocket.

This realization relaxed Harry, but then if possible Harry's heart started beating harder than before and his hands became clammy. Now he faced the problem of avidly trying to pretend that he didn't have a letter from his abusive ex-boyfriend in his pocket. Harry got even more nervous still when Ron squinted at the retreating blonde and asked,

"Is that...Malfoy?" the male's name said in a growl.

Harry, feigning innocence, replied, "Hm? N-n-no...no I don't think so. His hair's too dark."

Ron stared after Draco until he turned down a side street and shook his head before saying, "I guess you're right. Let's hurry up and get home, I'm starved."

Harry happily agreed and proceeded to walk at a faster pace, wanting to get home as fast as possible and hoping against hope that Draco's letter wouldn't be the cause of yet another mental breakdown.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

I would like to thank all of the five people who reviewed to the other chapter,they know who they are and the two people who alerted this story.

Also the one person who favorited it! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Also, a very special thanks to my BETAREADER MatoakaWilde! I love u most of all.

**6/22/11:** I swear Harry is gonna have a heart attack by the end of this fic if Draco keeps ravishing him with his eyes. ;) Poor Harry and his bad heart.

**CIAO!**


	3. Letters of Exchange

**Letters of Exchange**

**AN: **Revised 7/6/11

* * *

As soon as the young couple made it back to their flat, Harry rushed to the bathroom to read the letter Draco had slipped him.

Ron knocked on the door.

"Hey Harry! Are you okay? You rushed into the bathroom awfully fast." He asked.

"I'm fine!" Harry answered, "I've just been holding it in since we started looking for that dress."

"Oh. Okay." Replied Ron.

As soon as he heard Ron's footsteps fade away, Harry slowly unfolded the letter.

Everything about the note made Harry's heart ache. The letter was straight to the point, exactly like Draco. The handwriting, neat and tidy, reminded Harry of the times when they used to pass notes in class. Even the way piece of parchment smelled made Harry think of Draco's cologne, the same brand Harry had bought for him on their first year anniversary. But despite all of the positive **D**raconian qualities the letter exuded, it still managed to rub him the wrong way.

_Harry,_

_I miss you. Let's have lunch sometime.  
_

_-Draco_

Harry had to read it several times before the words sunk in.

_"Is that it?"_, Harry thought,_" Is that all he has to say to me, after 3 FUCKING YEARS. No, 'I'm sorry?' No,'You were right for leaving me, you deserved so much better.' How am I supposed to respond to that? Should I even respond to that?"_

Frustrated nor livid even covered what Harry was feeling at that time.

He was pissed, and he was determined to send a letter reflecting just that.

Harry flushed the toilet, to keep up the ruse for Ron, and angrily set off to find ink and parchment for his return letter. Even though he wanted nothing to do with Draco the temptation to respond and give him a piece of his mind was huge. He was going to tell Draco exactly what was what.

Harry began to write:

_Draco,_

_Who do you think you are? Do you really think you can waltz back into my life after 3 years and pretend that nothing has happened? I have a boyfriend now, but even if I don't why would you think I would date you again after what you did—_

Harry scratched out the sentence and tore off a new piece of parchment. He didn't have the time nor the energy to spend on sending Draco a howler of all the ways the blonde had wronged him.

_Draco,_

_What makes you think that I would ever consider having lunch with you let alone be in your presence. Show me you've changed and maybe I'll reconsider.  
_

_-Harry_

_P.S. An apology would be a good start.  
_

_"There."_, Harry thought,_"I'm not the same Harry he wooed in school... He's made sure of that."_,Satisfied with his reply he went to his owl, Tonks, and tied the letter to her foot. As Harry watched Tonks fly away, he worried about mentioning Draco's letter to Ron, but in the end he figured that bringing Ron into the equation would be unnecessary seeing as how Draco probably wouldn't respond to his letter anyway. At least that's what Harry hoped.

Eventually, Harry decided that he had been in the "bathroom" long enough and went to look for Ron, who was probably scouring the kitchen for food. However as it turned out, Ron was in the living room with Hermione who had made a surprise visit to check on the progress of their present shopping. When Harry entered they were both laughing at the ridiculous amount of ruffles on the sleeves.

"Ha, Ha laugh all you want. I think Rose will love it." Harry said with a mock pout.

"I know Rose will love it. She loves anything coming from her Uncle Harry." Hermione responded stifling giggles, " Well, I've got to go now before Viktor starts worrying…he always agonizes whenever I'm out for too long. Remember that the party is at two tomorrow so don't be late." Hermione waved goodbye and turned to leave out the front door, apparating home.

After she left, Ron put the dress back into the bag and turned to Harry. "You were in the bathroom for a while. Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No everything's fine. You worry too much. So, what are you wearing tomorrow? Herms is gonna kill you if you don't dress "presentably" for Rose's fourth birthday party" Harry said.

"Oh yeah…I guess I haven't thought about it yet…" Ron said sheepishly.

* * *

The next day Ron and Harry, dressed appropriately, went to Rose's party. It was a mess of screaming toddlers and wrapping paper, but it was all worth it when Rose opened her present from her uncles and squealed with glee, clearly delighted with the obnoxious amount of ruffles on the dress. Finally it was over and Ron and Harry decided to treat themselves to ice cream at Florean Fortescue in Diagon Alley.

It was there that,to his great dismay, Harry saw Draco again. As Harry and Ron were finishing up their ice creams, Draco stepped into the shop. Harry saw him at once, the sunlight hitting his dark tailor-made suit and platinum blonde hair in such a way that Harry had to remind himself that jumping people in public was not acceptable behavior especially for people in his position. Quickly Harry turned away from the gorgeous Slytherin ordering ice cream and suggested to Ron that they leave.

Ron, confused about Harry's haste, asked Harry, "What's wrong, you haven't even finished your ice cream yet."

Harry replied, "Nothing, I'm just not feeling well and I'm ready to go."

Harry had almost efficiently ushered Ron out of the shop when Ron noticed Draco leaning against the shop counter, seductively licking his ice cream cone. At least to Harry it was seductive.

Ron was so shocked, he stopped and tensed up immediately. Draco took advantage of Ron's lapse in movement to saunter over to the pair.

"Hey Harry, Weasley. How are you doing?" He said cheerfully with a smirk.

"We were doing fine until you came here." Ron said defensively while reaching for Harry's hand, "Actually, we were just leaving so if you don't mind..."

Draco chuckled while ever so slightly blocking the exit, "Harsh Weasley, I'm just getting some ice cream. I thought seeing you guys and not saying hello would be rude."

Before Ron could retort back Harry interrupted him, "Really Draco, we're kind of in a hurry can we do this another time?"

Draco drew his attention away from Ron and looked straight into Harry's eyes, "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for challenging you to that duel in first year. I'm sorry for insulting your mother in fifth year. I'm sorry for taking your virginity in sixth year without properly preparing you first. I'm sorry for not living up to all of my promises and your expectations. I'm sorry for not giving you the respect that you deserved. I'm sorry for being the cause of all your pain. And I'm extremely sorry for saying sorry all those years ago and never meaning it. Please forgive me." All Harry could do was stare at Draco so he continued, "So, there it is. Your apology, even though I owe you so much more. Now can we have lunch?_"  
_

Harry still couldn't speak, so Ron spoke for him, "Whaddya mean 'Now can we have lunch'? What makes you think Harry would ever want to speak to you again? I'm not only Harry's best friend, but his boyfriend and I'll be damned if you try to slither your way back into Harry's life. Come on Harry, it's time to go!"

And with that Ron dragged a still speechless Harry out of Fortescue's and back to their flat.

Ron was enraged, storming all around the flat, screaming about slimy ferrets and sinful lunch dates. But eventually he calmed down enough to sit down with Harry who was at the dining room table staring off into space. Ron realizing this, asked Harry,"Hey, Harry. Are you okay? You don't have to worry, Draco won't be able to get at you while I'm around. I will always keep you safe. I promise."

Harry just shook his head dumbly, he was having trouble suppressing the emotions and thoughts tumbling through his head. He was so concentrated on convincing himself that he wasn't still in love with Draco that he completely missed the entrance and exit of his bird, Tonks, who had dropped a note for him on the table.

Harry grew as tense as Ron had been earlier when he saw his name written in Draco's distinctive scrawl. "Ughhh not _another_ letter.", Harry cursed under his breath. But this didn't escape Ron's notice.

Ron leaned across the table and looked Harry right in the eye with a stern look. "What do you mean '_Another_ letter'?" Ron asked curtly.

"Well…" Harry's throat caught. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

A/N: Yea, so i changed this chapter a lot. I'm not really sure why, it just flowed better this way. Draco's become sexier than before and Harry's become more lovestruck than the way I had previously written them. Ron's also a lot more possessive and manly. It should be fun to see how much the next chapter is gonna change because of that. XD


End file.
